


Fire And Ice *Fairy Tail Natsu Love Story*

by AmeliaMerrill



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Ice/Snow Dragon Slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMerrill/pseuds/AmeliaMerrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmie has lost her family not once, but twice. She knows that somewhere in the world she has an older brother, but she does not know anything other than his name. She along with her adoptive sister Lucy Heartfilia runway from home to fallow their dreams of becoming wizards. What happens when they join the most popular and well know guild in all of Fiore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emmie Isole/Fullbuster

Name: Emmie Isole/Fullbuster   
Nickname: Em and Meme (This is what Kenda and Gray used to call her.)  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'4”  
Family-  
 Older Brother: Gray Fullbuster (Only knows of Gray because Kenda told her about him.)  
Biological Father And Mother: Unknown (Died when Deliora attacked and Emmie does not remember them.)  
Mother: [Kenda Isole](http://th03.deviantart.net/fs9/PRE/i/2006/029/a/f/Blizzaragon___Ice_Dragon_by_Raironu.jpg) (The dragon who raised her from the age of six to nine.)  
Adoptive Father: Jude Heartfilia   
Adoptive Mother: Layla Heartfilia   
Adoptive Older Sister: Lucy Heartfilia  
Looks: Emmie has medium length black hair. She has bright blue eyes normally, but they change color depending on her mood.   
Gild Mark Location And Color: Her mark is on her right shoulder the same as Natsu. It is [light purplish pink](http://th03.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2013/119/2/f/cool_rainbow_fairy_tail_by_crystal15spark-d63j4wa.jpg)(Top right one.)   
Magic: Emmie uses both Snow/Ice Dragon Slayer magic and Ice Make magic. Both where tough to her by Kenda.  
Personality: Emmie is a very kind person, but piss her off and run for your life. At times she can be very mischievous. She is very protective of her friends and the people she cares about. Unlike Gray she does not like to start fights, but she will always finish a fight that gets started. She is shy when she first meats new people, but once she gets to know them she is outgoing and energetic.  She like some other dragon slayers get motion sick. The only thing that does not make her super sick is ridding in a boat. Unlike her adopted sister she is very modest and does not want to show off.  
Background Info: At the age of six Emmie was separated from her family. This was because of Deliora destroying their village. Thinking all of her family was dead she did the last thing she remembered her mother telling her to do and that was to run. The next thing she remembered was waking up  in the forest out side of what was left of her town. After that she was found by Kenda, who took her in and raised her as her own child. When all of the dragons disappeared Emmie was devastated, the only mother that she had know had left her.(She does not remember her really mother or father because she had blocked the memory unconsciously after they died. She does not remember Gray until Kenda tells her about him the day before leaving.) She wondered for many day trying, to find Kenda, until she was found by a girl who looked a little older than her. The girl asked “Where are your mom  and dad at? Why are you all dirty, where you playing out side or something?” Emmie looked at her and said with a shaky voice and tears in her eyes “My mo- mom sh- she... she left me....... all alone...” As she stumbled to say this she started balling her eyes out. The young blond girl pulled her into a hug and said “Hey it's okay don't cry.... You can come live with me and my parents. I always wanted a little sister, but my mom is to sick to have anymore kids...” Emmie looked up at the girl she had just met and said “Okay if your sure they won't mind...” The girl smiled and said “It will be fine and by the way my name is Lucy, what's yours?” Emmie smiled and said “My name is Emmie. It's nice to met you Lucy.” The two girls smiled at each other and walked to Lucy's house. Her parents happily took her in and raised her as their second daughter.


	2. Dotty (Emmie's Exceed)

Name: Dotty  
Nicknames: Dot  
Age: 1 (Emmie found her right after they ran away)  
Gild Mark Location And Color: Her gild mark is on her back like all the other Exceeds and it's her [favorite color](http://logo-city.org/data_images/6942/AA2/99577.png).   
Looks: Dotty is black with gray patches that have black spots. She has blueish green eyes and always has a pike bow on her right ear. She has a very fluffy tail that is part black and gray with black spots. She has a dress that is pinkish purple on the top and light and dark pink on the bottom.   
Personality: Dotty very outgoing no matter what she is doing. She is very protective of her friends much like Emmie. She much like happy loves fish. She is very loyal and is willing to do anything for Emmie and the guild.


	3. Another Dragon Slayer?

-Out Side The Magic Shop-

Emmie's Pov-

I looked up at the little shop that survived as the only magic shop in this town, it was really small. “Hey sis I don't think the will have anything here. Look how small it is.” I said as I looked over at my adoptive sister Lucy. Dotty who was sitting on my head said “Yeah Lucy I don't see why we have to come here anyway. I am hungry we missed breakfast cause you slept in.” I chuckled as Lucy glared at us and said “I want to see if they have any gate keys. And it's not my fault was missed breakfast you two slept late as well!” I shrugged and smiled saying “She has a point Dotty...” Lucy smiled and then walked into the shop Dotty however jumped off my head and said “I thought you were on my side! Why did you have to agree with Lucy?” I just shook my head and fallowed Lu into the shop with Dotty moping slowly behind me.  
As I walked in I heard Lucy yell “WHAT?! So this is the only magic shop in town?” I thought to my self for a second 'Guess I forgot to tell her that...' I heard the shop keeper telling her “Yeah. This is more of a fishing town than anything else. I recon most people here don't even know how to use magic.  I just built this shop for the wizards who pass through here from time to time.” Lucy sighed as she said “Dang that means we came all this way for nothing.” I sighed as well. This has been a long trip both with walking and riding those stupid trains.  
I turned to walk out as the shop keep said “Now wait just a second. I have all the latest stuff here just let me show you.” I turned back to see what he was going to show her. Dotty plopped her self on top of my head again. She smiled and said “This should be interesting.” I nodded and saw that he had a colors magic device and was changing the color of his cloths. Lucy was looking down as she said “I have one of those what I really wanted was some new gate keys...” He stopped and looked at Lucy pulling out a box with a silver gate key in it. He said “Well that's a rare request.” Lucy's head shot up and she had a huge smile on her face.   
I walked over to see what the key was and at the same time Lucy said  “Ah it's the little doggy!” The shop keeper said “Yeah that one is not very powerful.” Lucy blushed and said yeah I know, but I have been looking every where for it.” I smiled and said “I am glad you finally found it. Are you going to get it?” She nodded and said “Yeah. So how mush is it?” The shop keeper smiled a said “20,000 jewel.” I literally dropped to the floor well Lucy looked at him and said “I am sorry how mush did you say that was?” He repeated him self “Saying I said 20,000 jewel.” I just shook my head back and forth causing Dotty to hope down onto my lap. Lucy then sat down on the counter and tried to talk down the price of the key.  
-Out Side On The Street-

Emmie's Pov-

I ran after Lucy who had stormed off after walking out of the store. Dotty was in my arms so she would not fall well I ran to catch up with her. I finally caught up with her and I heard her muttering “Urge I can't believe he only took off a 1,000 jewel! That stubborner old geezer must be blind. That trick usually works. So much for using my feminine way.” I laughed and said “Hey 1,000 jewel is a savings. At least now we have some more money for lunch.”  Dotty Smiled and said “Yeah Emmie's got a good point Lu.” Lucy smiled and said “Yeah your right and I got the key so it all worked out in the end.” We started walking again, but I stopped hearing a bunch of girls screaming. Lucy stopped to and looked down into the street. I fallowed her gaze and saw a giant group of girls around one person. Two girls ran by and one said “So hes really here Salamander!”   
I looked down at the group and sniffed the air softly. I could smell magic, but it was not rare fire magic that's for sure. Lucy said something and then grabbed my hand dragging me down to where the phony was standing. I slipped my hand out of her grasp right as we reached the group of screaming girls. I looked around there was something not right about this guy I can feel it and smell it. I looked back to where a second ago Lucy had been standing, but she was gone. I looked around, but did not see here. I tried to push  through the girls, but I got pushed out right away. I looked to Dot and said “I hope shes okay... I have a bad feeling about this guy.” Dotty nodded and said “Ya same here.” Then I heard over the screaming girls a guy yelling “Igneel. Igneel, hey Igneel it's me!” He pushed through the group of girls and I fallowed close behind.  
As the guy with pink hair pushed to the center I saw Lucy she was staring at the guy and her face was bright red. I walked over to her and as I did she gasped and her face went back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief seeing she was okay. I looked to the guy I had fallowed in and saw in front of him a blue with a white patch. I looked down at Dotty and saw her staring at the cat in amazement. I was about to ask about him but the guy was tackled by a bunch of girls who where biting, punching and kicking him. They did all of this as they yelled “How rude!” And “Yeah Salamander is a great wizard!” The little blue cat just started at this not trying to help at all.   
The creepy guy said “Now now my lovely’s the enough. He didn't mean anything by it.” I look over at Lucy to see her glaring at the guy. All the girls started cheering again as he sighed something and tried to hand it to the pike haired guy. Who looked bored and said “No thanks.” The crazy fans once again attacked him this time he landed in some garbage. I heard the cat say “I guess it wasn't him after all.” I then heard the guy say “Defiantly not him.” So they where looking for someone I wonder who. The creeper used his fake fire magic and flew away saying something about his boat and a party that nigh. I walked with Lucy over to where the guy was sitting.   
I heard him say “Who the heck was that guy?” As Lucy and I walked up I smiled and said “I don't know, but he gave me the creeps.” The two looked over at Lucy and I as she waved and said “Thanks by the way.” The guy with pink hair looked at us dumbfounded and said “Huh?” I smiled and said “Lets go get some lunch our treat for you saving my sister.”   
-At The Cafe-

Emmie's Pov-

Lucy smiled and said “My name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you. And this is my sister Emmie.” I also smiled as she said my name. 'So his name is Natsu and his cat happy good to know.' I thought as I sat at the table with Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Dot. Both boys where stuffing food into their mouths. Lucy said kind of awkward “So your names are Natsu and Happy right.” I heard Natsu say over his mouth full of food “Yeah. Your both really nice.” I smiled and took a bit drink of my soda. Lucy chuckled and said “Thanks. You can slow down you know were not in a hurry and food is kind of flying every were...” I giggled knowing she was thinking about the  old man again. I looked down at Dotty and saw she was taking small bites of fish and watching Happy. I looked up just in time to be hit in the face by a flying piece of food.   
Lucy chuckled and then said “Why don't you go clean up in the bathroom really quick.” I frowned wiping my face off and said “Yeah that's what I was thinking of doing.” I looked over to the two guys before getting up to wash my self off. I walked to the bath room and washed my face off making sure that I got every last bit out of my hair. When I got back Lucy was saying “You two where looking for someone right?” I sat down next to her as Happy said “Aye! Igneel!” I looked over at them and said “That's who you where calling for earlier right?” Natsu nodded and said “We hear that a Salamander was coming to this town. So we came here to see him... Turns out it was someone else.” I nodded understanding how that felt. Happy looked at Natsu and said “Ya that guy didn't look like a salamander at all.” I looked at him with my head to the side, but before I could say anything Natsu said “Yeah I bet that poser can't even breath fire like a real dragon.”   
I looked at the two of them wide eyed as Lucy said very confused “I don't get it so your friend Igneel he looks like a dragon.” I stared at Natsu as he said what I had hoped for “No he doesn't look like a dragon he is one.” I felt my hands tighten into fist as I waited for him to keep talking. Happy popped up and said “Yeah Igneel is a real Fire Dragon!” We all sat there for a second and then Lucy yelled “Why would a Fire Dragon show up in the middle of town?! It's totally ridiculous!” My hands loosed and I stared down at the table my eyes shut so that the tears that where threatening to fall wouldn't. I felt Lucy slid my way and knew it was time to go.  
I stood up and grabbed Dotty holding her close as I ran out of the cafe. I leaned against the wall outside to catch my breath and wait for Lucy. Dot Looked up at me and said “Hey what's wrong your eyes are all watery and they changed to dark reddish brown.” I wiped my eyes with one hand and said “I am fine don't worry.” I heard Lu open the door and she said “Those guys where really wired I can't blame you for running out like you did.” I laughed and said “They went that bad, I though they where nice.” She smiled and said “Yeah I guess your right. Any way lets go find some where t sit and relax.” I nodded and we walked off.  
-At The Park In Town-

Emmie's Pov-

We where sitting in the park and Lucy was reading the new Sorcerer Weekly. I was leaning back on the bench next to her with my eyes closed. Dotty was sound asleep on my lap. I head Lu going on about the getting into Fairy Tail and wondering hoe to get in. I opened one eye and said “Have you even thought that maybe all we have to do is ask to join.” She looked over at me shock and said “That would make it to easy. They are like the best of the best only.” I nodded and said “Yeah I know that. I just thought maybe we could give that a try...”   
I heard a resell in the bushes as that creepy guy jumped out and said “What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail.” Both Lucy and I jumped up. I was holding Dot who was still sound asleep. I looked over at the fake as he said “I have been looking for you two all over town. I wanted to personally invite you to my party tonight.” I glared at him as Lucy said “Your charm spell won't work on us! It's weakness is awareness and both of us know your using it now!” He shook his head an said “Just as I thought I knew you were wizards form the moment I saw both of you. But no matter the invitation still stands.” I looked over at him wondering what he was up to.  
Lucy turned away from him and said “Yeah right! Like we would ever come to some creep's party!” I smiled and said “Sorry we have better things to do. But I bet you could find some fangirl to come.” He looked crushed as he asked “Why would you all me a creep?” I turned to walk away not wanting to waist my time anymore, but Lucy stayed where she was and said “Your spell using it to make people love you that just wrong.” By now I was tuning the guy out or else I think I would have punched him. Suddenly Lucy was yelling at him saying “Your that salamander?!” I tuned to see her run over and say “We would love to go to your part tonight!” She was staring up at him like he was the greats person ever. 'What have you gotten us into Lu' I thought as he flew away and Lucy said “He got me....But YAY hes going to get us into Fairy Tail! We just have to keep our mouths shut and pretend to like him tell then, alright?” As she said the last part she looked at me seriously. I nodded and said “Yes, mama.” She smiled and then started laughing. 'This is going to suck!' Was my though as she pulled me off to go shopping and get ready for tonight.   
 -Out On The Boat-

Emmie's Pov-

I looked around the room that I was sitting in with Lucy and the Creeper. I was felling kind of sick, but not as much as when I ride a train or anything else. I still have a bad feeling about this. I told Dotty to fly close to the ship, but stay out of sight unless things got bad. I looked up as I heard the Creeper say “It's Lucy and Emmie Right? What lovely names.” I smiled and Lucy said “Yeah thanks.” He smiled back and said “I would like to make a toast to how beautiful you both look tonight. Now open up and saver the of the juice.” I sighed remembering what Lucy made me [wear](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=124614602).  
I shook my head and said “I am good thanks. I feel kind of sick.” Lucy got the chills, but sat there with her mouth open. Then I knew what he was doing as she stood up and hit the drops. Sleep magic, I should have noticed it before. He chucked and said “You to are quiet the hand full aren't you.” Then the curtains opened up reveling all the other girls passed in the arms of a bunch of guys. Before I could make a move one of the guys grabbed my wrist holding me back. I looked at the Creeper as he said “Now you two better behave your self's until we reach Bosco. You don't want to make me angry.” I kept trying to break free from the guy holding my, but my magic was not working. I saw Lu reach for her keys, but the Fake used his magic to get them away form her.  
She was shaking really bad with both fear and anger after he tossed her keys out the window. She was yelling at him, but I did not hear what because I heard something falling out side. I looked up in time to see the ceiling crash in and Natsu standing there under the hole. Then he was on the floor trying not to puck. Happy was flying right outside the hole asking what we where doing here. I smiled knowing that he could fly Lu out of her and get her safe. Lucy to my surprise asked “Happy what are you doing here? And Since when did you have wings?” Happy simply said “I will tell you latter, but now we need to make sure your safe okay?” He then rapped his tail around her and flew off. I saw Dotty a second latter but shook my head and said “Go with Lucy I am fine.” She did as said and then I heard the Creeper say “After them we can't let them tell the magic counsel!”  I closed my eyes willing my self to feel better, but as I did I header him shoot a spell at what had to be Happy, Lucy and Dotty. I opened my eyes and the guy holding me yelped.  
My magic was working some what again I looked over as I heard Natsu get up. He looked shaky there was no way he could fight. They all started to kick him since he fell again from being sick. I tried to use my magic, but I to fell onto the floor. I heard the guy say to forget about Natsu and to tie me up so I could not get away before we got to Bosco. Natsu then asked if they really where from Fairy Tail. Then the boat got swept up into a huge wave washing us ashore. I looked up seeing Natsu he looked kind of scary to tell the truth. As he talked with them I jumped down and over two where Lucy, Happy and Dotty where standing.   
When I got there Happy was sitting on Lucy’s shoulder eating a fish and saying “We should have said something earlier, but hes a wizard too!” Lu freaked and I smiled 'I knew it!' I looked up as Natsu yelled “My name is Natsu I'm a Fairy Tail wizard and I have never seen you before!” I heard the guy who had been holding my wrist earlier say “That mark on his arm! He's the real deal, Bora!” HA so that's his name. Bora's voice went really high as he said “Don't call me that you fool!” Happy then explained who he was. Natsu was walking towards him saying “I don't care who you are or what your doing here. Good guy, bad guy makes no difference to me. I am not going to let you tarnish the Fairy Tail name!” Bora then got a determined look on his face as he asked “What are you going to do stop me?”   
I shook my head “Wrong move on your part buddy.” Lucy looked at me then back to the fight just as Natsu was hit by a ton of fire. I tensed up ready to help him if he needed, but Happy flew up blocking mine and Lucy's way. I watched as Borah turned away. I started to push past Happy thinking maybe I was wrong. But before I could even get past the little blue cat I heard Natsu say “That was disgusting. Are you sure your really a fire wizard cause these are the nastiest flames I have ever tasted!” I smiled knowing I was right from the start. I heard every one freak out and looked down at Happy was making a really creepy face as he said “Fire magic doesn’t work on Natsu.” Lucy started at the ship and Natsu shocked as she said “I have never seen this kind of magic before!” I looked down thinking 'I have to tell her now it's the right thing to do.'  I looked up hearing Natsu yell “Fire Dragon Roar.” A ton of fire came fling out of his hands and mouth it looked like a fire tornado.   
His hands where all lit up by fire as he punched Bora into the cliff. But there fight was far from over. As they fought Happy explained Natsu's magic to Lucy. “He has dragon lungs that allow him to breath fire, dragon scales for dissolving fire, and dragon claws to help him attack with fire. His brand of fire magic is one that allows the used to take in the quality of a real dragon. It's an ancient spell that's barely used anymore. This was magic that was originally to deal with dragons. Igneel taught it to him.” I looked at Lucy and she looked shocked. 'What will she say when I tell her I use the same kind of magic. Will she hate me for not telling her' I thought as Natsu finished the fight and Happy corrected him that you don't smoke fish with fire you use smoke.   
I looked back hearing a lot of people coming, it was the army. Lucy looked back at them and the to me saying “The army?!” Before I could say anything Natsu had grabbed both mine and Lucy's hands running out of town. I heard him say “Crap! Let's get outta here!” I was smiling era to ear as Lucy asked “Where are you taking us?!” Happy and Dot where flying right behind us. As Natsu said “Just come one you said that you both wanted to join Fairy Tail right?!” He had now dropped Lucy's Had because she was running slower, but he still had mine tight in his hand I smiled and said “HELL yeah!” Lucy also smiled and said “Well Alright.” I looked down seeing my hand still in Natsu's and I blushed pulling it out of his grip and running faster saying “Catch me if you can slow pokes!” Natsu and Lucy both smiled running to catch up.


	4. Welcome To Fairy Tail

-On The Walk Back To Fairy Tail-

Emmie's Pov-

We where walking to Fairy Tail seeing as Natsu and I could not ride the train without getting super sick. I did not mind the walk there was really pretty and the weather was nice to top it all off. Dotty was laying on my head, something about not wanting to walk or fly. Happy was sitting on my shoulder saying “So what kind of magic do you use? You kind of smell like Natsu, but different more like Gray...” I looked at him form the coroner of my eye and replied “I use two kinds of magic, but I am not telling you what they are.” As I said this I stuck my tong out at him. He looked hurt then laughed and jumped down walking again.   
I looked to Lucy and say that she was looking around daydreaming. I smiled knowing that she had not heard what I said. I walked closer to her and bumped her shoulder asked “Hey Lu, what would you do if there was something you really wanted to tell someone, but you did not want them to get mad at you?” She looked at me and smiled saying “I would tell that person and hope that they cared about me enough to understand.” I smiled back at her then said “When we get a minute I want to tell you something. It is really important and I have wanted to say it for a long time, but never knew how to.” She smiled back and nodded.  
We had been walking for about another hour when we finally got to the town of Magnolia. It was huge and beautiful. I ran ahead of everyone seeing a huge building that had a sing that said Fairy Fail and had the Fairy Tail logo on it. I heard Lucy yelling for me to wait up so I slowed down standing in front of the door. As Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Dot (who had decided that she could now walk) caught up with me I heard Lu gasp and turned to see her smiling. My ear to ear grin faded as Natsu passed us and violently kicked the door to the guild open. 'Did you really have to break the door down?' Was my thought as I stood by Lucy. I heard cheers and greetings ringing out as Natsu yelled “We made it back alive!” And Happy Yelled “Where home!” I poked my head around the corner to see a huge hall filled with people.   
Lucy walked in before me and looked around in wonder. I walked in after her holding Dot close to my chest. I looked around at all of the people sitting in here and stared to feel kind of out of place. I looked over to where Natsu was and say him kick some guy in the face. I stood there shocked with Lucy as Natsu yelled “You lied about that salamander I am gonna kick your butt!” I looked over at Lucy thinking maybe this was not really the place for us. She was still standing there dumbfounded when I heard a big crash I turned back to see tables, drinks, food, chairs, benches, and even people flying all over the place. I shook my head as I said “What have we gotten or self’s into now.” I saw Happy go flying, but did not see where he landed.   
I was trying not to get hit by flying things as I heard Lu say “Wow, we are really standing in Fairy Tail right now!” I smiled then frowned as I heard her shriek I looked at where she was looking then looked away. There was a guy standing there in only his boxers. He was saying something about Natsu finally being back, but I could not really hear over all the other people yelling and breaking stuff. The lady sitting at the bar yelled at the stripper “Gray your cloths...” I looked at her shocked then back to the guy who was now joining the fight. 'It can't be him right? Gray was a popular name back then right?' I thought to my self as I watched the same lady pick up a barrel and start drinking. I heard a new voice saying something about being a man. I looked over to see a man with white hair walking over. He was soon punched by both Natsu and 'Gray'. That did not take long for him to be out of the fight. I head a guy chuckle and two girls giggle. I looked over just in time to see said guy be hit int the head with a glass. I laughed to my self as I thought 'Serves you right player.' I looked back at Lu and saw her crossing him out in a magazine she had.  
She shook her head then looked at me and Dot said “What's wrong with this place there is not one sane person in this entire place!” I nodded and said “Maybe we should just go check out one of the other guilds.” She looked at me kind of sad, but nodded. We where stopped in our tracks by a voice asking “Oh, hello are you three new here?” I turned and knew I was done for. I heard Lucy squeak as she turned and saw Mirajane her favorite model from Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy looked at the fighting people and asked “Don't you think we should stop them?” I looked over at the fight as well wondering if that was normal. I sighed as I head Mira say “Oh they're always like this. We should just let them be.” She was then hit by the white haired guy. My eyes widened in shook, but then I could not help, but giggle as she said “Besides I think it's kind of fun this way.” Lucy stared freaking out thinking that she had died. She soon forgot about that because she was knocked over by the now naked 'Gray'. I saw Natsu smirking and holding his underwear.  
I glared at 'Gray' he was luck he had not hurt Lu. Lucy was freaking out still about him be naked. I set Dot down in a safe place so she would not get hit and said “Stay here I tell the fight is done.” She nodded and sat down. As I turned around I saw 'Gray' asking Lu “Excuse me miss, could I please barrow your underwear?”  Lucy freaked out and said “No way perv!” He then turned to me, but before he could say anything I had punched him square in the face knocking him back.  He looked up at me shocked as I glared down at him. There was no way that this perv was the Gray I was looking for, from what I remember about him, and that is not much, he was a nice caring guy a really good big brother. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Lucy yelp again. I turned to see the player guy holding her up saying something about a woman’s needs. He was punched by the guy with white hair before I could get to him my self.   
Natsu kicked him in the face saying “I told you to butt out!” I reached down and helped Lucy up only for her to run over and start freaking out about Mira again. I was about to walk back to Dot when a hand grabbed mine. I turned to see 'Gray'. He was looking at me wired like he was thinking really hard. I looked up at him and asked “What do you want?” he shook his head and said “I feel like I have met you before. You remind me of someone who I know when I was younger...” I pulled my hand free and said “I would remember meeting someone like you so it was not me.”  He was about to argue and say something else, but was pulled back into the fight. I walked back and sat by Dot who was just watching the fight as if it was normal. Hearing the name Gray made me think back to the last time I had seen Kenda, the night before she left.   
I remembered her telling me “Now little one before you go to bed I have something very important to tell you.” I remember looking up at her with sleepy eyes, but I nodded to let her know I was paying attention. She smiled down at me and asked “Do you remember when I found you?” I nodded again and said “Yeah I remember that I got lost and then you found me Momma right?” She gave me a sad smile then nodded. She then said “That's right for the most part, but the reason you got lost was because of a demon named Deliora... He destroyed the village you and your family lived in. I was in the area after the village was destroyed that is how I found you.” I looked up at her and confused. She had paused in her story so I said “But Momma I don't remember that. I just remember being in the woods and then you finding me.” She nodded again and said “There are some things we try not to remember. Also there is something that I have not told you because I wanted to wait for you to be older. I hope that you can understand why I have not told you this.... There is a boy his name is Gray Fullbuster, he is your older brother.... I am not sure where he is now, but if anything where to happen to me or if we got separated for some reason and you could not find me I want you to find him. Do you understand what I am saying Emmie?” I started at her then nodded my head saying “I understand Mamma.” She smiled and nodded saying “That's my good girl. Now it is time for bed my little Meme.” I yawned and then curled up with my blanket laying my head down on Kenda's right front lag. When I woke the next morning she was gone with out a trace. I thought she had just gone out for a bit, but by the time the sun was high in the sky I knew something was wrong. I remembered what she had said last night then I started crying knowing she was gone for sure. After a bit I stood up still crying and walked out to start my search for my big brother where ever he may be.  
I shook my head as I thought back to that horrible day. I closed my eyes to keep the tears that where about to fall from spilling over. I could still hear all of the people in the guild fighting as I heard the girl who had called the guy Gray say “All right guys that's enough. I suggest that you knock it off!” The guy 'Gray' say “Oh yeah says who?” The man with white hair changed his arm so it was covered in stone. Then the guy who had grabbed Lucy earlier said “You punks can be such a nuisance, it's time I teach you a lesson.” I stood up holding Dot in my arms, as I did so Natsu hit his fist together and covered them in fire. I did not pay attention to what he said as I walked over to where Lucy was now standing. When I got there I saw she was holding Happy in front of her like a shield. She asked nobody particular “Do they always fight like this?” Happy was smiling as she said “Aya” I sighed and shook my head as Lucy said “You don’t seem to worried about it.”  Happy just kept smiling like he had no idea what was going on.  
I was about to suggest that maybe we should rethink joining this guild when I heard someone or something stomp into the room. I looked up and saw a giant shadow man standing there he looked really scary. It did not help that he started to yell “Will you fools stop acting like children!” It was dead silent as everyone stopped dead. Lucy and I where standing in the middle of the room because everyone else had moved to the side of the room. I was holding onto Dot tight trying not to start shaking. I head Mira who was now awake say “Oh I’m sorry I did not know you where still here Master.” I started at her stunned as Lucy voiced my thoughts out loud. “Wha- what hes the Master?!” Before they could answer however Natsu started laughing. I turned to look at him not understanding what was so funny about this. As he was laughing he said “What a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round-!” Before he could finish he was crushed by the Master.  
Both Lucy and I squeaked and jumped as he crushed him. He then turned to us and said “Well it seems we have some new recruits.” I nodded not trusting my voice and Lucy said “Yes, sir.” He started to give off white steam looking stuff. I stood there staring along with Lucy dumfounded, as he steamed he started to shrink until he was shorter then both me and Lucy. He was smiling up at us as he said “Nice to meetcha!” I stared down at him still shocked and not sure what to say. Lucy on the other hand yelled “What hes so tinny! Your telling us that he is in charge here?!” I looked at her shocked and said “That was not nice Lu. He may be short, but I can tell he is really strong...” I smiled at him as I said the last part. He smiled back as Mira said “Yep! This is Master Makarov, Fairy Tail's Master!” He turned from us and jumped I started at him shocked. He landed on the top floor railing after hitting his head. I chuckled softly as he did this.  
He looked down at all of the people looking up at him like they had done something wrong. I chuckled with what I have seen I have a feeling that they had done something to get in trouble. I stopped as Master Makarov started to talk “You've gone and done it again, you bunch of numskulls. Just take a look at how much paper the magic council has sent me this time! This is the biggest pill of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!” I could tell that he was shaking and he was growling to him self. The other people in the guild where looking down at there feet ashamed, I could tell that they felt bad. I looked up again as the Master said “However.” He then set the papers on fire and said “To hell with the magic council!” He tossed the paper and Natsu jumped up eating the fire. Lucy gasped I and I chuckled. I stopped when Makarov started talking again.  
He looked series again as he said “Now listen up any power that surpasses reason still comes form reason. Magic is not some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the out side world comes together in perfect sync. To proforma magic one must be of strong mind and have the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about fallowing rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you! Fallow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!!!!” I smiled over at Lucy and then at Mira as all the members and Master Makarov put up one hand with a finger up well cheering and laughing. I thought top my self  'Maybe this place is not so bad after all...'  
 -Time Skip After The Speech-

Emmie's Pov-

I smiled at Lucy as she placed her hand down on the counter to get the Fairy Tail stamp. When Mira pulled the stamp away from Lucy's hand I saw the Fairy Tail log on her hand in pink. She smiled and then turned to me asking “So where are you going to get yours, what color are you going to get?” I shook my head and said “Well I uh I am not really sure yet... You can go first Dotty you already know what color you want, right?” She smiled at me and nodded saying “Yep I am going to get bright pink, like the bow you gave me when I was little!” I smiled at her as she got her guild mark. I was still not sure where I wanted mine or what color I wanted. Then Happy came over and whispered something to Mira that I could not hear, she smiled and then walked over to me. Before I could react she had grabbed my right hand and placed the stamp on my upper arm/shoulder. I looked at down at my shoulder and saw a purplish, pinkish Fairy Tail mark. I looked at Happy to see him snickering as he flew back over to Natsu. Mira smiled at me and Lucy well saying “There now our all official member of the Fairy Tail guild.” I smiled at her not showing that I was thinking of ways to kill Happy without anyone knowing it was me. But I was interrupted by Lu grabbing my hand and dragging me over to where Natsu and Happy where.   
Lucy was smiling as she showed them her hand and said “Look Natsu I got the Fairy Tail mark!” He did not even turn from the board he was staring at as he said “Yeah that's great welcome to the guild Loony.” I tried not to laugh as Lucy yelled “The name is Lucy!” I could not help, but laugh as she yelled at him. She turned her glare on me and I tried to cover my laugh up with a cough. She turned and trudged back to the bar that Mira and Master where now sitting. I sighed and walked back over with Dot sitting on my head still laughing about Natsu getting Lucy's name wrong. She sat down on one of the stools. I sat down next to her and sighed saying softly “Listen Lu I am sorry that I laughed it just caught me off guard.” She nodded and said “Yeah what ever I know, it's just that he knows your name just fine, but can't remember mine...” I sighed and shook my head before I could say anything a kid came in and started asking about his dad. He was asking why he had not come back because he was really close. Master looked down at him after taking a drink and said “Your dads a wizard and like all the other wizards in this guild he can take care of himself. Now go home have some milk and cookies and wait.” I started at Master Makarov shocked. How could he say that to a kid as young as him? The next thing I knew the boy had punched Master in the face and was running out yelling jerk. I clenched  my hand under the counter. I heard Lucy say “Wow that must be hard...” I looked down as Mira said “I know it doesn't sound like it, but the Master is really worried.” There was a crunching sound that made me turn and look at the source.   
As I looked over I saw a dent in the job board and Natsu with his hands clenched at his side. Right away I understood what had happened, he was thinking about Igneel just like I was thinking about Kenda... He walked away out the door as Master sighed. People started to mutter about Natsu going to the mountain and needing to grow up. I stood up and muttered to Lucy “I am going to go for a walk I'll meet you back here in bit, okay” She nodded and then listened to what Mira was saying. Dot grabbed my shoulder so she would not fall off and could come with me. I walked quickly out of the guild and saw Natsu walking down the street. I ran to catch up with him he was muttering to him self as I caught up with him and grabbed his hand to slow him down. He turned ready to throw punches thinking that someone was trying to stop him. I dropped his hand and stepped back not wanting to fight him. He dropped his fist and said “Sorry Emmie...Why did you fallow me, you don't know Romeo or Macao.” I nodded and said “Yeah, but I know what it's like to have someone you care for a lot leave you...” Natsu nodded and then said “Okay well lets get moving so we get there and back before dark hopefully.” I smiled at him and nodded.   
We started to walk again and just as we where about to leave town with our ride I heard someone yelling “Hey Emmie, Natsu, Dot, Happy wait I am coming with you.” I turned knowing the voice anywhere. I smiled as Lucy ran up panting and said “I am coming with you no matter what you say.” I nodded and climbed into the cart after Natsu and Happy. 'This is not going to be a fun ride.' I thought as we pulled off and into the mountain.    
-Time Skip The Cart On The Way Up The Mountain-

Emmie's Pov-

I was laying on the bench with my head on Lucy's lap, Natsu was laying on the bench opposite of us looking like he was about to die. I closed my eyes knowing that if he got sick I would to. I felt Lucy place her hand on my head trying to help me feel a little bit better. Happy was sitting with Natsu and Dot was sitting by Lucy. I heard Lucy mutter something like “Wow your really do have a bad case of motion sickness. It's just another reason to feel sorry for you...” I opened one eye to look up at her, but soon closed not because it was not helping with my motion sickness. What was she talking about another reason to feel sorry for him? I heard Natsu shift and then say “What is that supposed to mean?!” I sighed and shifted when we hit a bump so that I would not fall. It was really quiet for a bit and I could tell Lucy was thinking about something, because she started to absently pet my head slowly.  
We where all still quiet, but it was a little bit colder out side now. Suddenly the cart we where riding in stopped. I sat up slowly still feeling a little sick, but Natsu jumped up and yelled “Alright we’ve stopped moving!!!” I chuckled as he and Happy started dancing on the bench that they had been sitting on. I heard the man who had taken us say “I am sorry but this is as far as I will take you.” Natsu opened up the back and jumped out with Happy, Lucy fallowed then Dot and I. The wind and sown was blowing like crazy up here to most it would have been really cold, but to me it was not that bad. Natsu started to walk up the trail that was ahead of us looking very serious. Lucy turned and looked at me and said “How did we get ourselves into this.” I smiled and said “Well I fallowed Natsu cause I felt bad for Romeo and you fallowed us for some reason. So in a way we got our selves into this.” I smiled as I said this and she just shook her head and stared to walk after Natsu with me and Dot fallowing along after her chuckling.  
We had been walking for about ten minutes when Lucy said “Why is it so cold? I know that it's a mountain, but it's the middle of the summer. There should not be a blizzard any where!” I sighed along with Natsu, but before I could say anything he said “That's what you get for wearing light clothing...” I chuckled because he was not in anything heaver then her, but he was a Fire Dragon Slayer so he would not get cold to easy. Lucy on the other hand who did not think it was funny said “Your not any dressed any better! Now give me that blanket before I freeze to death!” I laughed at Lucy as she tried to pull the blanket for Natsu's backpack. I heard Natsu sigh as he said “She never shuts up does she.” I glared at him and Happy as he said softly “Aya.” Natsu kept walking as Lucy pulled his blanket out. She then stopped and said “I know!” I turned and saw her pulling out one of her keys. I knew right away who she was calling out. Natsu paused to look back as Lu yelled “Open gate of the Clock Constellation!” I sighed and said “Lu that's cheating. That is not what your supposed to use your spirits for.” She looked at my and stuck her tongue out.  
She was now sitting in Horologium with the blanket around her. I smiled up at Horologium and mouth “I am sorry for her being rude.” He smiled and waved a hand as if to say it's not a problem. Lucy was sitting in there yammering, but we could not hear her because Horologium's door was closed. I could read her lips, but Natsu and Happy could not. Natsu started at her and said “What are you saying? I can't hear you.” I smiled as Horologium voiced for Lucy “I'm staying in here. And I am not coming out.” I nodded knowing that when she got to this point there was no talking her out of it. Natsu sighed and asked “Then why did you even come?” Once again Horologium voiced for Lu “What kind of job was Macao on that brought him to a place like this anyway?” Natsu started to walk again as he said “You should have asked that before you decide to tag along. He came up here to slay a Vulcan it's a big monster.” I shivered not from cold, but from nervousness. I had seen a Vulcan before when I was with Kenda and it stilled freaked me out thinking about it. I saw Lucy shiver as Natsu started to walk off a little faster then before.   
I turned not sure if I should fallow him or stay with Lucy. She looked at me and said “Go with him I am fine in here.” I nodded and said “I am leaving Dotty with you so if anything happens just send her after me.” She nodded as Dot climbed in to Horologium with her and I ran off to catch up with Natsu before he was swallowed up by the snow. I thought I had lost Natsu because I could not see him or smell him because of all the snow, but the next thing I knew I heard him yelling Macao's name. I ran to catch up with him and made it there just a huge Vulcan slammed into the ground causing Natsu to jump back out of the way and a ton of snow to land on top of me. I heard it laughed and then it ran past me back the way we had come form. As I popped up from under the snow Natsu ran past me yelling at the Vulcan to wait.  
It took me a second to relies why it was going back that way instead of staying and fighting Natsu, Lucy. I ran as fast as I could back to the place where I had left Lu and Dot only to see Natsu standing there and the stupid monkey thing running off holding Lucy still in Horologium above his head. I stood there for a second shocked then I ran past Natsu yelling “You dumb ass if anything happens to her I  will kill you! Now move your butt so we can save her!” I kept running so I did not see his face, but I know he was shocked because it took him a second to run after me. It did not take long tho for him to catch up with me. I thought I would take forever to make it to the Vulcan's layer, but I was wrong, it only took a minute before we had reached the ice cave. Natsu ran in before me not by my choices, but because he was just a little bit faster then me.  
As I reached the inside of the cave I saw the Vulcan standing over Lucy and Dot, but he was looking over at Natsu who was yelling about Macao. Being who he is and all Natsu slipped and spun out of control into the side of the cave wall. If this was another time I would have been laughing, but it was not so I just kept running until I reached Lucy and the now upright Natsu. As I reached them Natsu was asking about where Macao was and demanding that the Vulcan tell him where he was hiding him. I face palmed as Lucy asked “Don't you think your jumping to conclusions?” But Natsu was not paying attention to us and instead fell for the Vulcan's trick and was kicked out the window thing the the back of the cave. Both Lucy and I ran over as Dot flew out to grab him, but I knew that Happy would get him so I had no need to worry. I tuned and face the Vulcan that was now dancing up and down saying “No like man, me like woman!” I cleared my throat and said “First you hurt on of the guild members, then run off with my sister and cat, and to top it all off you kicked my friend out the window. You have messed with the wrong girl buddy.” He turned and looked at me then smiled and said “Woman! Woman!” I glared at him ready to fight, but before I could move he was across the space between us and holding me upside down by my ankle.   
He held me in font of his face just out of arms reach so that is did not hit him as I tried to punch him, temperately because of shock forgetting I had magical powers. I kept swing at him until I heard Lucy say “All right you per vie monkey you asked for it. Open gate of the Golden Bull Taurus!” I turned my head to see one of my least favorite spirits that Lucy had a contract with. I turned back to the Vulcan ask he looked confused and asked “Cow?” I nodded and said to my self “Yeah and hes as big a perv as you. Now I am really glade I put on j[eans and not a skirt.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=125341006)” I heard Taurus say “Oh wow miss Lucy I forgot what a nice body you had. Why don't you come over here and give me a smooch. Oh and I see that miss Emmie is here as well. You almost look better upside down.” I glared at him, but before I could say anything Lucy said “Oh yeah and hes a big perv too.” I was then drooped to the ground, thankfully I caught my self, as the stupid monkey said “No touch my woman!” I darted out of the way knowing that this was going to make Taurus angry. And I was right because the next thing out of his mouth was “Your woman? Them's fightan words you mooonkey!” I smirked knowing that like me when he is angry Taurus is twice as strong.   
Taurus used his axe and chopped into the ground causing it to shake and split in some places, but that stupid monkey was to fast and he dodged it. Before Taurus could make another move Natsu came flying in and kicked him across the cave. I stared at him shocked as he said totally natural “So how come there are more monsters here then when I left and why are your eye's red now Emmie?” Lucy glared at him and looked like she was going to bite his head off as she yelled “Hes a friend dummy! One of my Sprite!” And I just shrugged and said “My eye's change color with my mood and sometimes if I make them.” He nodded and then pointed to the monkey and said “That guy?” I shook my head as Lu yelled “Not that guy the bull! And wait how did you survive out there?” Natsu turned and smiled as he said “Happy and Dot came to save me.” I smiled as Dot landed on my head with her wings still out and Happy floated above us smiling. Natsu smiled at Happy and then Dot as he said “Thanks little buddy, and you too Dot!” Happy yelled “Aya sir” As Dot nodded and said “Not a problem.” I was shocked as Lucy asked “So you can't handle other modes of transportation, but flying with Happy or Dot is okay?” Dot never really flew me or Lu around, but I was still shocked that she would refer to them in that way.   
Natsu somewhat voiced my thoughts by saying “What kind of stupid question is that? Happy is not a mode of transportation. Hes my friend, I mean duh.” I sighed as Lucy looked shocked and said “Oh yeah I guess your right...” My head shot to where the monkey was as he growled and said “My woman!” I pushed Lucy out of the way and was reaching for Natsu as the monkey tried to crush him with his fist. Before I could get to him though Natsu pushed me back and put his arm up blocking the hit. I stumbled back a few steps before catching my balance. I looked over and saw Natsu glaring up at the Vulcan as he said “Now you listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild as my friend!” The Vulcan punched him and sent him back across the floor. Natsu looked up form behind his arms as he said “From Gramps and Mira to those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman!” Both Lucy and I gasped hearing this. The monkey was now running at Natsu full speed, but he was not moving. Instead he stood his ground and stared glowing orange as he said “And Happy, Lucy, Emmie and Dot. They are all my friends. Which is why I am not leaving with out Macao!” He had fire spinning around him now as he punched the monkey into the ceiling.  
I stood there shocked for a second then I shook it off and said to my self “This is it I have to help him. I can do this, Kenda thought me well I know I can take him down.” I looked up and saw the monkey crouched and ready to spring I looked over at Natsu and said “Ready when you are, lets tag team him so we get this done faster.” He looked at me shocked and said “No this is my fight. Pulse I don’t want you getting hurt.” I smirked at him and said “Afraid of being shown up by a girl are we.” He looked even more shocked, but before he could reply the monkey made all of the ice fly at us. I made an ice shield well Natsu just stood there and laughed. The next thing I knew the Vulcan had Taurus's axe in his hands. He ran at us swinging it well both Natsu and I dodged every swing with out even trying. I jumped back as he came in for another swing, but Natsu slipped on the ice thankfully he was able to grab the axe before it hit him. I could tell that he was not going to be able to hold it much longer I could hear Lucy yelling at Taurus to go back. I was about to punch the stupid monkey in his face when I saw Natsu heating up the blade and then eating the drops as they fell. I started laughing as he shot the metal at the Vulcan after absorbing the heat.  
I know this was not the time to be laughing, but for some reason I could not help it. I became more serious as Natsu hit his fist together and said “Now I've got a fire in my belly!” I cracked my knuckles and said “Might as well go for it...” I hit my fist together as well. Where Natsu's where covered in fire mine where covered in ice. I looked over and asked “Ready to end this?” He looked down at me and nodded saying “Yep lets do this together.” I smiled and nodded as we turned to face the monkey again. At the same time Natsu and I yelled “Fire/Ice Dragon Iron/Diamond Fist!” I smiled as our combo attack hit the Vulcan into the wall. Happy, Dot and Lucy came over and Happy cheered “You beat him!” I smiled even bigger knowing that if Kenda where here she would have been proud of me. I stopped smiling tho as Lu said “Yeah, you did, but wasn't this monkey supposed to tell us where your friend is?” I rubbed the back of my head not really knowing what say. Natsu did the same, but said “Oh yeah I kind of forgot about that..” I sighed and said “Well hes out cold not.. I don’t think he is getting up any time soon.” Lu nodded and then we both jumped as The monkey stared to glow. I got ready for another fight not knowing what was coming.  
Then the smell hit my nose, it smelled kind of familiar, a little like Romeo, but different, there was also the smell of Fairy Tail. I may not have been here long, but I never forget a smell, Kenda always told me if I remembered smells I would never get lost. I shielded my eyes as the light got brighter and wind rushed past us. I looked over as Natsu said “What the hell was that?!” I gasped along with everyone else seeing a man upside down in the wall. I heard Natsu say “Macao!” So I was right when I thought I smelled Fairy Tail and Romeo. Lucy was asking “So your telling me that big perverted monkey was your friend the entire time!” Happy nodded and said “Yeah he must have been taken over by the Vulcan.” I looked at him as Lu asked “What do you mean taken over?” Happy looked at her then back to Macao as he said “It must have used a possession spell on him. You see Vulcan's survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over. There evil body snatchers!” I nodded and said “Yeah my mom told me to watch out for them when I was little. We used to run into them sometimes.” Lucy looked at me confused then nodded knowing that I did not mean her mom, but Kenda who as far as she was my mom.  
 We moved Macao out of the wall and placed him on Natsu's blanket so that we could get him bandaged up a bit and let him rest before we headed back down the mountain. He was beat up pretty badly and it can't have helped me and Natsu beating him up as well. I was pulled from my thoughts as Happy said “It looks like he put up a good fight before the Vulcan finally got to him.” I nodded as I looked at the man passed out in front of me. Natsu suddenly said “Macao don’t you dare die on me! Romeo is waiting for you! Open your eyes!” I was about to shh him when I saw Macao's eyes flutter open and I head him sigh. I smiled as Natsu said your okay! I was about to say “I am glad your okay.” when I was cut off by Macao saying “I am so pathetic... I defeated 19 of those brutes.... But the 20th that's the one that got me... I was so angry with my self I was embarrassed to go home and face Romeo.” I gasped when he said he had beet 19 of them! I was even more shocked when he said he was embarrassed to go home and face his son because he lost to the 20th! Natsu however said “Oh come on man! Don't say that you beat 19 of those things that's impressive enough!” I nodded and said “Yeah I don’t think I could have taken on 19 of those stupid monkeys all by my self!” He smiled up at us as Natsu reached his hand out and said “Now come on your little boys been waiting for you!” I looked over and saw Lu grinning and Happy making a scared face. Both Dot and I turned so we would not start laughing knowing that he was going to make fun of her, like I always do when she is grinning like that.  
By the time we made it back to town the sun was setting. I smiled as I leaded over to Natsu and said “Hey look at that we made it back before dark just like you wanted.” He smiled and me and nodded. As we walked farther into town I saw Romeo sitting on some steps. I smiled as Natsu yelled out his name and waved. I saw his face light up as he saw his dad, I smiled over at Macao and saw him rubbing the back of his head. I was beaming ear to ear as Romeo ran up with tears in his eyes yelling dad! He tackled Macao to the ground in a huge well still crying. In all honesty it kind of made me want to tear up, seeing the loving bond between a dad and child. My thoughts wandered to my adoptive “father” if Lu or I ever did this he would have been so upset with us. I sighed and noticed that Lucy and Natsu had turned to go back to the guild. I jogged to catch up with them, I turned to look when I heard Romeo yelling our names. He had a huge smile on his face as he yelled “Thanks for helping them bring my Daddy back!” I smiled back and waved saying “No problem and if those kids pick on you again I will beat them up for you, okay?” He smiled even bigger if that was possible and said “Got it!” I turned so that I was facing forward again, I could see the guild ahead of us so I looked at Natsu and Lucy then broke out into a run yelling over my shoulder “Last one to the guild is a smelly Vulcan!” They both looked shocked then chased after me smiling.   
I know I am going to have to tell Lucy about me being a Dragon Slayer after today, but if I can I want to hold off just a little longer I will. I have a feeling that it was a good choice picking Fairy Tail as our guild and new home. It was only our fist day, but they already feel like a big family to me and in the end that's all I have ever wanted is to have a family that I know will be with me no matter what happens.


	5. Our First Job!

 -A Few Night After The Last Chapter-

Emmie's Pov-

 Lucy and I stood in our new apartment smiling. We had pooled all of our money together to make the first payment, but seeing as were in guild now we can afford to have a place of our own. We where just finishing setting up when I decided it would be a good time to bring up the thing about me being a Dragon Slayer. I looked over and saw her sitting at her desk writing either a letter or working on her story. I sighed form my seat on the couch and said “Hey Lu do you think we l talk for a second there is something that I really need to tell you...” She looked over at me slightly confused then said “Yeah sure what up?” I looked down at the floor as I said quickly “I am really sorry I have never told you, but I am a Dragon Slayer... When you found me that day the dragon who had razed me disappeared. She saved me when I was younger and thought me how to use Ice Make magic and then when I was ready she thought me the art of Dragon Slayer magic....” It was quiet after I finished talking so I looked over to see Lucy staring at me shocked.

 I looked down again as I said “I understand if your mad at me I just I did not want you to think I was wired. I...I am really sorry.” As I said this tears started to form in my eyes. I reached up to wipe them away, but before I could Lucy was sitting by my side and had pulled me into a hug. I looked at her shocked as she smiled down at me and said “Thank you for telling me and I could never be mad at you! Your my little sister after all.” I smiled at her as tears spilled form my eyes, it was like a huge wight had been lifted off of my chest. She soon let me go and said “So if your a Dragon Slayer are your powers like Natsu's? Is that why your always fine when it's cold out? This is so cool I have a Dragon Slayer for a sister!” I smiled at her as she babbled on and on, after I had answered all of her questions and told her about living with a dragon we headed to bed both tired from moving. As I snuggled to go to sleep I smiled thinking about how every night when I was with Kenda I would be so tired from training, but I would never want to go to sleep. She would always tell me story of other dragons and how long ago they all lived together. After that I would fall asleep dreaming of dragons of all kind flying together happily. I smiled softly as I again fell asleep thinking of dragons all living together happily.

-The Next Morning-

Emmie's Pov-

I rubbed my eyes lightly as the sun streamed in through my window telling me it was time to get up. I sat up and heard Lucy walking around, she walked into my room and said “Hey tub in free if you want to take a bath before we had to the guild.” I smiled at her and said “Thanks I am goo though I took a bath last night so I will wait.” She nodded then started to walk to her room as I got up and changed out of my pajamas in to my normal cloths (same out fit as late time and will be unless I say other wise). As I was finishing putting my shoes on I heard Lucy yell. I ran into her room to see Natsu holding his face and Happy holding his head. I looked at Lu who was yelling at them to get out. Natsu looked at her saying they were only here to cheek out our new place. I smiled and waved hi as he noticed me standing in the door way. Lucy continued to yell at them saying “Yeah well what you call cheeking out I call barging in! I am almost positive the police would call it breaking and entering and that is a crime!” Natsu waked over to her and said “Come on we where just trying to be friendly! And Emmie does not seem to mind.” I smiled at him and said “Nope your always welcome as far as I am concerned.” Lu glared at me as Happy started scratching the walls saying we had a nice place. She then  started yelling at him.  
As she yelled at him Natsu walked over to her desk and picked up her novel that she was in the middle of writing. I walked over to him and said “I would put that down if I where you.” He looked at me and asked “Why what is it?” That got Lucy’s attention and she ran over grabbing it and kicked Natsu in the face yelling nothing! I started to say “Oh that it's-” But before I could finish Lu covered my moth with her hand. Natsu looked at us and said “So you just kicked me in the face over nothing? And why wont you let Emmie talk?” I licked Lucy’s hand knowing that usually worked this time sadly it did not. She was not even phased by it cause she said to Natsu “Yeah maybe I did and she has nothing to say... Now would you please just go home!”  Natsu smiled over at her and said “Yeah, right we came to hang out with you guys!” I smiled at this and pulled away from Lu saying “Sounds good I will make some tea!” I jumped up and as I did Lucy said softly “I hate boys!”   
I laughed as I walked into the kitchen and started boiling the water for the tea. I hear Lucy say from the other room “Now stay here I am going to go get dress.” I smiled and then took the now boiling water off the stove. I added in some tea leaves then let it sit as I pulled the cups out. When I had grabbed all the cups out Lu walked in muttering under her breath. I smiled at her then said “They are just trying to be nice you can't stay mad at them forever.” She nodded and said yeah what ever. As we talked I started pouring the  now finished tea into the glasses. I walked out to where the table was and set the tray full of cups down. Dot who had still been asleep when they got here was now sitting at the table. I smiled at her then said “I will go grab another cup for you give me just a second.” She smiled up at me then said “Thanks Em.” I walked back into the kitchen making another cup of  tea. When I walked back into the room I heard Lu say “Look we are not really ready for guest we just moved in. So drink your tea say thanks and get out.” I laughed a bit as Natsu said “Man talk about cold hearted.” Happy nodded and said “ Aya ice cold she's not even the ice wizard, Emmie is!” I chuckled as I made ice cubes out of some of the tea that was in-front of me.   
Lu glared at Happy as she said “Watch it cat!” Natsu made me jump a bit as he suddenly said “Hey I know! Why don't you show me and Happy all those wired little key guys you like collecting!” I held back my giggle as he called her celestial sprites wired, not going to lie I thought some of them where wired as well. Lucy sighed and said “For your information there called celestial sprites.” I looked at my tea smiled knowing that she was going to let them stay now. I looked up when I heard Happy ask “How many celestial sprites do you have contracts with?” Lu smiled as she held up her keys and said “Six so far! And not to brag or anything but I even have a couple different types of them. The silver keys are the ones that you can find in magic shops. I have Horologium the clock, Crux the the southern cross, and Lyra the harp.” As she listed them off she pointed them out. She then placed down her gold keys saying “These gold ones are super rear, there are twelve total. They open the gates of the Zodiac, I have Taurus the golden bull, Aquarius the water bearer and the last one is Cancer the giant crab!” I laughed as Happy and Natsu started freaking out about Cancer knowing they where imagining a literal giant crab.   
Lu sighed and said “I have never met anyone who thinks about food this much.” I smiled at her and said “From the way they talk you would think that they never eat!” Lucy smiled back at me then said “Oh yeah that reminds me! I still need to make a contract with the key I bought in Hargeon!” I rolled my eyes as she stood up and asked “I don't suppose you boys are interested in seeing how a celestial wizard makes a contract with a sprite would you?” They instantly started saying what things like what if it a blood pact. I laughed at them then said quietly “It's not anything like that I promise it's a bit of a pain in the butt really.” Lucy kept looking forward as she said “You know I can hear you right? And I would appreciate it if you kept my butt out of it.” I giggled and then took a drink of my tea so that I would not get yelled at again, Dot just smiled and laughed along with me. As Lu opened the gate all dramatic I just stood up taking the cups that where now empty back to the kitchen. Dot floated in after me and started looking for fish in the fridge.  
Once I had finished washing the cups and kettle I walked back out and heard Lu say “I know I call you Plue! Come here Plue!” I smiled as I saw the little trembling guy. Happy asked why he was called the little dog even though he did not bark. I tilted my head to the side thinking as Lu said “I don't hear you meowing and your a cat.” Plue walked over and started dancing and talking in front of Natsu. He smiled and said “You  sure got that right Plue.” I smiled and nodded as Lucy asked “What you understand him?” I nodded again as Natsu stood up and stared at Lucy making her uncomfortable. Then he surprised me by saying “All right I have decided all of you are going to be part of are team! That means you and Dot as well Em!” I smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Happy jumped up and said go team!   
 Lucy looked at him confused as she asked “Your team?” I smiled at her as Happy explained how teams  worked in the guild. Lu jumped up after he was done and said “Awesome lets do it!” Natsu and Lu did a hand shake high five thing then Natsu said “Cool so your going to work with us!” Lu and I both nodded and said “Yep you have our word!” Happy, Plue and Dot all jumped up excited. I smiled at them as they all started dancing and Natsu said “I've got our first job right here!” Lu freaked out about this being our fist real job and grabbed the request form him, so she missed his evil look to the side. I was about to ask what that was for, but Lucy started reading the mission before I could say anything. I looked at Natsu who was just smiling at her not really paying attention to what she was saying. 'What are you planing you sneaky fire breather?' I thought before Lucy said “Please note Everlue is a dirty old man currently looking for maids with blond hair!” I snickered and she said this and looked over at Natsu and Happy who where saying we know a blond haired girl and I bet we can find a maids out fit as well.   
I giggled a bit as I said “I have to hand it to you that was very tricky.” They both smile at me well Lu freaked out and said “Why you sneaky little... that's not fair!!!” I giggled again at her reaction causing her to glare over at me. I jumped and hid behind Natsu so that I would not be glared to death. As I hid behind him he said to no one really “It's a good thing Celestial wizards never go back on there word cause now your stuck with us!” Lu kept yelling at them as Natsu told her to practice my calling Happy her master.   
-In Front Of The Town Of Shirotsume-

Emmie's Pov-

 I still felt a little sick form being in the carriage for so long, but I know it will pass soon. I looked around as we walked into town laughing a bit as Natsu said that him eating his own fire was like Lu eating Plue or Torus. As we walked Natsu pointed out a restaurant saying we should stop to eat. I smiled and nodded along with Dot before saying “Sounds good to me I could go for something to eat!” Lucy however grabbed my arm and said “You boy's go ahead we have to go pick something up first.” I looked up at her as she dragged me away and asked “Why do I have to come I did not eat breakfast! What do we have to get anyways?” Lucy kept walking not saying anything and still dragging me along until we got to a little clothing shop. I stood there for a second kind of shocked before saying “This is not really the time to go cloths shopping where in the middle of a mission.” She turned to me very slowly and said in a really creepy voice “Oh there is no need to worry this is for the mission... Now come along.” I sighed then walked in after her not at all knowing what I was getting my self into by fallowing her.

Natsu's Pov-

 As Happy and I sat eating I wondered what was talking the girls so long. Jokingly I told Happy to save all the fat stuff for Lucy, and he said that maybe all that she likes. Of course right as he said this she walked up. I looked up as she said “Hold it right there Cat what the heck is that supposed to mean?!” I gasped a bit when I saw her dressed up as a maid. She started doing a maid act as Happy whispered to me “What are we going to do?! We where joking about the costume!” I whispered back to him “I guess we will just have to go along with it just don’t say anything, okay?!” I looked over as she said she could still hear us and noticed that Dot and Emmie where not with her. I looked at her confused as I asked “Where did Dot and Em go? They went with you right?” She smiled evilly and reached around the corner pulling a[blushing Emmie out](http://cfile9.uf.tistory.com/image/172F95394E95AD0C2E7E24).

 I could not help, but stare at her she just looked so cute, 'Wait I can't think like that she is my team mate!!' Happy started laughing uncontrollably as he said “Why are you dressed like that too?!” I heard her sigh as she pulled down at the dress saying “Lucy made me do it! And this was the only one they had that would fit me! I know it looks stupid so just shut up.” When I got a closer look I noticed that there where little ears poking out of the top of her hair. I smiled then walked over and patted her head saying “I think you look cute as a kitten.” She blushed even more and now that I was closer her eyes where kind of a pinkish orange color. After a second she looked up and smiled at me before saying “Thanks Natsu!” I nodded and then started to walk off leaving to go to the clients house as I did happy flew up landing on my shoulder and said quietly “You LIKEEEEEE her!” I shook my head causing him to fall off my shoulder and said “No she is part of the team and I knew she was up set so I was trying to cheer her up!” He flew back and was now sitting with Dot who happened to be sitting on Emmie's other shoulder.

Emmie's Pov-

 I was still blushing a bit as we walked to the clients house. Did Natsu really say that I looked cute in this? I mean it's not like I really care what he thinks right? As I thought this Happy landed on my shoulder and said so only Dot and I could hear “You likkkkeeee him!” I glared at the little blue cat and said “N- no I do not! Why would you even think that?!” He smiled like how Lu did earlier and said “Then why are you still blushing? Your eyes are still pinkish orange as well.” I stopped for a second pulling him off my shoulder before I started walking again. He looked at me confused for a second be fore I said “Now Happy I am sure you would not want to become a cat-sickle, right? SO if you want to stay a normal talking cat I would keep your mouth closed.” He looked at me and said “Your eyes are red so you must be mad like when fought the Vulcan... Right I will shut up now.” I smiled and patted his head saying “Your a fast learner.” We reached the house faster then I thought we would and when we got there we where greeted by a older couple.

 As soon as we walked into the house I knew that it was not theirs the smell was all wrong, but I don't think the want any one to know so I am not saying anything. Once we where all seated the man introduced him self as Kabi Melon. Both Happy and Natsu freaked out about his name being Melon Lucy told them to quit being rude as I apologized for them. How ever he only laughed it off and said “It's fine I get that all the time. Well first things first allow me to tell you about the job.” All of us sat up a bit and said all right. He sat forward a bit and said “It's pretty straight forward, apparently Duke Everlue has a book called Day Break. I would like you to burn it for me.” Natsu smiled and said “You got it no problem. I can burn the hole place down if you want!” He then lit one finger on fire I sighed and froze the flame making him look up at me as I stuck my tong out at him. Happy said he liked fire before Lucy looked at them and said “I am not going to jail for arisen because of you two! Do you mind I ask why you wan this book destroyed so badly?” Natsu shook his head and said to Lucy “Who cares for 200,000 jewel?!” I nodded along with him as Kabi said “The reward has been raised to two million...” We all freaked out as Natsu tried to do the math, but fail.

As Lucy yelled at him I asked “Why did you rise the reward amount?” He looked down at his folded hands and said “Because it means that much to me that book must be destroyed no matter the cost...” It was quiet for a second before Natsu's head caught on fire making Lucy jump and yell. I thought about freezing him again, but thought against it seeing as I did not want him catching a cold. The next thing I knew he had grabbed a hold of mine and Lucy’s hands and was pulling us out the door. Happy and Dot flew along behind us as we ran to keep up with Natsu. 

-Out Side Duke Everlue's Mansion On The Roof-  
I smiled as Dot set me down onto the roof, I was happy to finally be back in my normal cloths. I looked over as Natsu melted the glass to open the door. Happy placed Lucy as Natsu complained that this was not really taking the place by storm. I chuckled and said “If we went with your plane we would have ended up in jail.” Lucy nodded and said “Yeah I am not going to jail cause of you morons. And I will get my revenge well where in there. I am totally going to scrub the toilet with his tooth brush!” She then started laughing evilly Natsu and Happy both looked at me. I shrugged and walked into the now open room to look around. Dot followed after me asking “Do you even know where to look for this book?” I smiled and shrugged before saying “I am guessing it will be in the library we just have to find that.” As I said this was all walked out and started opening random doors trying to find the library. I sighed when Natsu asked if we would have to search every room. I really hope not I just want to get this done I have a wired feeling about this place like we where being watched no matter where we went. As I thought this the maids form earlier popped out.  
Most of them freaked out when they saw Happy with his mask on, but the bigger one did not. Natsu punched the others way as the other yelled Flying Virgo Attack! I was shocked as she landed onto of Natsu, but at the same time glad it was not me. I started to walk over to help him when I saw the maid being lifted up and thrown over the edge. I sighed as he and Happy yelled about being ninjas and Lu reminded them that ninjas where supposed to be quiet. We walked over and opened the double door next to s and finally found the library. I jumped up and high fived Dot as I said “Yeah we found it!” We walked in and started looking around, but there are so many books I don't know how we will find one! I  sighed and then a sent hit my nose. It was kind of familial, but a little different I looked to where the smell was coming from and saw Natsu holding a book up. I starred at the book as he said “Look this one is sparkling!” I smiled as I read the cover it was the one that we where looking for 'Day Break'. I was about to say that, but was interrupted by Lu.  
She  looked over at the guys and said “Hey would you get serious and start looking!” I smiled a bit when she finally read the cover and said “Lu they found it that's Day Break!” She smiled back at me as we all calibrated for a second. Again I got a whiff of that smell, I knew it was coming from the book now, but what could it be that made it familiar. Natsu lit his hand up to burn the book, but before he could Lucy pulled it away saying it was by her favorite author Kemu Zaleon. I sighed knowing that we would never be able to burn the book tell she had read it. The guys started backing Lucy up into the desk as she said we could just say that we had burned the book. Natsu had fire in his hand saying he was not going to lie. I rubbed my forehead in frustration then stepped so that I was standing in front of Lucy with my arms out. Seeing this Natsu chuckled and said “If you are not going to move I will make you this is our job we have to burn the book!” Before anything else could be said a voice echoed through the room saying “Well well look what we have here. So you thieves are looking to steal Day Break are you?!” I sighed and turned to Lu bagging her silently to let Natsu just burn the book so we did not have to deal with this weirdo.  
Natsu turned to her and said it was her fault that he had found out what we where here for. As if ignoring us though he smiled and said “So that's what all of you low life wizards have been prowling around her for! I never would have thought that is was that stupid book!” I looked at Lucy who had the book held tight to her chest. I wonder why Mr. Melon would pay so much for this book to be destroyed. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Everlue yelling about it being his book. I jumped a bit as Natsu turned to Lucy and yelled at her that is was our job. I had to hold back a laugh as she plopped onto the floor and started reading the book. Well I tire and failed not to laugh ever one else freaked out, I came to my senses as I head Everlue say something about vanish brothers. One of the many book shelfs opened up and there stood two men. It took me a second to recognize their guild marks, but once I did I knew they where from the mercenary guild.  
I shifted my position so that I was now standing between them and Lucy. Well I did this Natsu cracked his knuckles and said “So your from a mercenary guild.” I looked over at him then back at Lucy as she gasped then stood up. She looked at Natsu and then me as she said “I need you guys to hold them off just for a bit. I think this book has some sort of secret.” She then turned and ran out of the room as Natsu said right. I poked Dot and nodded for her to fallow after Lucy, she flew off and out the door right behind her. I turned to look back at the people in front of me Everlue had this wired look on his face. Suddenly he started to lower into the floor saying to the mercenary's “I am going after that girl! Make sure Pinkie and his girlfriend don't leave here in one pieces.” I yelled after him not caring if he could hear me or not “I am not his girlfriend! Now get back here and fight me like a man!” I heard both the guys across the room chuckle so I turned my glare to them.  
 They both smiled still chuckling a bit I snickered at them and said softly “I would be scared if I where you, you have pissed of the wrong person....” This only made then laugh more, I looked up smiling and cracked my knuckles. However before I could make a move Natsu placed a hand on my head and said “You and Happy go help Lucy...” I shook his hand of and pouted, because he thought that I could not help as Happy asked if he was sure. I however shook my head again and said “No way in hell am I letting you take these to meat heads on your self! I know Lucy can take care of her self she is stronger than you think.” He looked down at me then sighed and said “I thought you would say that... just don't be mad at me when you wake up, okay?” I looked at him confused for a split second before I knew what he was going to do. I tried to back up, but he was to quick. Natsu grabbed my wrist and head butted me hard! I stumbled back, but was caught by Happy. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Natsu telling Happy to take me to where Lucy was.  
-In The Sewer-

Emmie's Pov-

 I was just starting to some to as I smelled something really gross. I rubbed my eyes and said “Happy you can put me down now...” Happy nodded and placed me down on the ground. As he did I felt the ground shake a bit. I placed my hand on the wall for a second then started to run with Happy right behind me. As we rounded the corner I looked at Happy and asked him “Do you trust me?!” He nodded and I grabbed him saying good! I then threw him as hard as I could down the corridor well still running. I smiled as I hit mark aka Everlue's ugly mug. As I caught up I saw Lucy and Dot string at Happy who was now floating in the sewer water. I sighed as I saw this then glared at Everlue without even thinking about it I started to make ice form on my hands. Lucy snickered as she pulled out Cancer's key and pointed it at Everlue. I chuckled as she said “Looks like the tables have turned! But if you let me keep the book, I will think about going easy on you!” I shrugged and said “Even if you let her keep the book I will still kick your ass! I am still pissed about your comment from earlier!” Lucy looked at me and sighed knowing that there was no way of talking me out of beating the carp out of this creepy old perv.

 He snickered at us and said “Oh a celestial wizard and ice wizard. For a reader you seem to be a bit lost on the phrase 'The tables have turned' that implies that the weaker party has railed to clam victory! But there is no way that the two of you and some cats can beat my Diver magic!” I sighed and rubbed the spot where Natsu had head butted me. There was a bit of a bump, but nothing really bad. I looked over at Everlue as he dove below the tunnels and started coming out all over the place. Both Lu and I avoided him easily. Trying to piss him off a bit as he came up again I flipped over him and yawned saying “Is that all you've got?” Lu shot me a look and I shrugged as she said she knew the hole story about Day Break. He got a bit upset at her calling the character trashy and started flying all over the place as he continued arguing with Lucy. Suddenly he popped out of the wall at the mention of black mail. I debated taking him out now, but then thought better knowing that we could still get more information out of him. What was really wired was when he started to swim in the ground saying it was an honer to right his story.

 I laughed at that causing him to glare over at me. He then dove under ground again telling us all about how he had black mailed him into righting the story. He soon burst out of the ground again saying how he did not like Kemu attitude so he locked him up in solitary confinement until he finished the book. I was really starting to get annoyed with this guy, but with him diving under ground all the time I could not get a clear shot at him. Lucy and him kept talking as well so that made it hard cause I know she would be mad at me if I did not let her finish giving him her two cents. I finally gave up on getting a clear shot at the guy knowing that until they where done talking it was not going to happen. I leaned against one of the walls sighing and closed my eye. My head still hurts cause of Natsu and I wonder if he had not head butted me if I would be able to focus long enough to get a clear shot on Everlue. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Lucy opened Cancer's gate and he appeared by her side. I sighed a bit  knowing that he would think she needed her hair done.  
As thought this he said “Ah Lucy how would you like you hair done today... baby?” Yep somethings never change, I looked up and saw Everlue reaching for something that looked a lot like a gate key. I shot up from my spot and stood in front of Lucy next to Cancer. I had a feeling she was a celestial spirit I could smell it on her. As I thought this Virgo appeared in front of us Lu freaked and said “Hold us shes a celestial spirit?!” I nodded and said yeah though so, Lu glared at me and I just shrugged saying “I could smell it on her she smelled kind of like your spirits.” Lucy sighed and saying “That would have been nice to know.” I looked back at her as Everlue said “Virgo fetch me that book!” I smiled then made an ice sword saying “You'll have to get through me first! And I have been itching for a fight so be ready!” As she started to move we all gasped seeing Natsu on her back. I looked at him confused as Lucy asked how he got here.   
He looked down at us and said “Well I saw her getting up so I grabbed on and then suddenly I was here!” I smiled at him then ran over as he jumped down asking what to do. I dropped my ice sword and instead decided to use my Dragon Slayer powers. I heard Lu yell at him to finish what he started, but before I flicked him in the forehead and said “I get to finish her you got the meat heads! Oh and by the way I am so pissed at you for head butting me!” He smirked at me and then said “Okay what ever shes all yours. Take this as my apology, kay?” I thought for a second then nodded and turned to Virgo and said “You have no idea how good this is going to make me feel! Ice Dragon Diamond Fist!” As I yelled my attack ice formed a shell around my hands as hard a diamond. I jumped and punched her right in the face causing her to go flying back. I landed on next to Natsu with a big smile on my face, he laughed a bit and said “It's nice to see your eyes back to blue.” I smiled back at him then punched him square in the face making him stumble back a bit and hold his now bleeding nose. I heard Dot laugh as she landed on my shoulder.   
Natsu looked at me shocked and asked “What was that for?!” I smiled at him sweetly and  said “I was still upset about you head butting me so it only seemed fair to hit you back.” He sighed then patted my head and said “Kay well now where even.” I nodded and turned back to see Everlue with a nice new hair cut and no mustache. I smiled at Cancer and gave him a thumbs up, but before I could say anything the building started to shake and crumble on to of us. We all ran out and watched as the mansion sank into the earth. I laughed and high fived Natsu as he said he like our stile and that we would fit in just fine at Fairy Tail.        
-At The Melon Mansion-

Emmie's Pov-

 I am a bit worried the client is going to be mad about us not burning the book, but Lu says it's important that he reads the book. I stood next to Natsu as Lucy handed the book over. I looked up at him as he asked why we had not destroyed the book like he had asked. Lucy looked down and said quietly “If you really want to burn it I would rather you do it your self...” I nodded quietly along with Natsu as Kaby replied with shaking hands “I most certainly will burn this trash! I never wanted to see it again.” I looked down at the ground as I clenched my fist lightly by my side, the minute we came back to the house I knew why that  book smelled familiar. I looked up as l  when Lucy said she understood why he felt the way he did. As she said she knew he was Zaleon's son Natsu, Happy and Dot all gasped. He nodded and said that it was true, Lucy then asked if he had read the book him self. He shook his head and said “No, no I could never bring my self to do it my father told me it was garbage.” I felt my hands clench a bit tighter as he said this it was his fathers last book even if it was crap why would he not read it! I was the last thing his father had wrote! 

I looked over as I felt Natsu tens up next to me. I reached out to grab his are, but before I could he was across the room holding Kaby up by the front of his shirt saying “So you where just going to burn it with out even reading it to see whats inside?! It's the last book your dad rote right?! Some of us would kill for that kind of memory!” Both Lucy and I rushed over she stood between them as I grabbed Natsu's free hand and pulled him back saying “Natsu please settle down.” Lucy looked at him and said “That's enough let Kaby explain him self!” I felt Natsu relax a bit as he sighed not wanting him to do it again I kept a hold of his hand. Kaby looked down then back at us as he told us the story of his father coming home. We all freaked a bit when he said his dad chopped his own arm off. I shivered a bit and then continued lessening. I felt Natsu turn and then because I still had a hold of his hand he pulled me with as he walked back to stand where we had been before. I looked up at him as he looked down as if just noticing that he hand his hand in mine.  
I smiled up at him just a bit and gave his hand a light squeeze before saying quietly “Makes you miss Igneel right? I don't think a day goes by that I don't think of Kenda. I can still hear the last thing she said to me as clear as day. She said if ever anything where happen to her or if we ever got separated and could not find each other she wanted me to find my big brother... I woke up the next day and she was gone. I wondered around for days trying to find her, but there was no sign of her. That was when Lucy found me and her parents adopted me into there family.” I smiled up at Natsu as a few tears slipped from my eyes. He smiled back at me and said “Yeah I fell the same there is not a day where Igneel does not cross my mind.” I smiled at him then gasped as I saw letters flying all over the place I turned to see the book in front of Kaby glowing. Lucy explained that this was his fathers letter to him. I smiled at Kaby and  he hugged the book to his chest.   
I looked up at Natsu who was also smiling as he said “Well looks like we won't be collecting that reward after all. You know seeing as we did not destroy the book and all.” I sighed and then nodded say yeah your right. Lucy freaked out and Kaby said “N- no please let me do something....” Lucy agreed with him as Natsu started walking to the door with my hand still in his. He turned just a bit and said “Thanks for the offer, but we don't want. I think it's time we go home...and the means you too Mr. Melon go back home.” I turned pulling my hand out of Natsu's and waved at them as we kept walking out of the house.  
-Latter That Night-

Emmie's Pov-

 I smiled as I leaned back form the fire to look up at the moon and stars. It was nice to just sit and not have to worry about rushing off somewhere. I looked over at Lu as she asked how Natsu knew the house was not theirs. I smiled seeing he had a mouth full of food so I answered her question “Well they smelled different then the house so it was not that hard to guess that it was not theirs.” She looked at me shocked as Natsu and Happy nodded saying “Yeah I thought it was pretty obvious.” She turned to them and said “Okay well maybe to you three it was, but not me I was still lost in the clouds from reading that book.” I smiled at her and reached out to grab one of the fish from the fire that was done cooking.

Natsu smirked at Lucy and said “I got you all figured out. All those papers I found on the desk at your place... your righting a novel aren’t you.” As he was talking I had taken a bite and was about swallow it when I started choking. Dot hopped up and smacked my back causing me to spit out the bite I had taken. I nodded my thanks to her as  I took a drink of water. I smiled over at Lucy who was blushing and bagging Natsu not to tell anyone. Happy looked over at her and asked why not I smiled and said “Because she thinks she is a horrible righter, but in reality she is not half bad.” I winked at Lu as she glared at me and started freaking out that I had read it. After a bit more chit chat Lucy said she was going to bed.   
I looked over at her and smiled saying good night. I looked up when I felt eyes on me and saw Natsu looking at me. I smiled at him as he asked quietly “You said that you have an older brother right? Did Kenda tell you anything about him, before you know....” I looked down at Dot who was sound asleep on my lap and said “Yeah all she told me really was his name.” He looked down for a second thinking then smiled over at me then said “WE should get some sleep it's going to a long day tomorrow.” I nodded then snuggled down in my sleeping bag that was next to Lucy. I was surprised at how tire I really was a fell asleep quickly.

-The Next Day-

Natsu's Pov-

 As we walked through the swampy water I thought about what Emmie had said last night. All she knew about her brother was his name. I turned to see her smiling and talking with Happy and Dot. I heard the clock guy say “I don't know about this guys. Are you sure this is the right way? She ask” With out turning I said “Happy says this is the way home so this is the way where going, is what I answer back.” I heard Emmie chuckle as Happy said “How rude I am a cat you know! Cats have a great sense of smell! My nose will lead us home!” I smiled at my little buddy as Lucy looked over at him and the clock guy said “It's dogs that have great noses and what dose smell have to do with direction? She ask” I just sighed as Emmie turned and explained it to her. I tuned them out and went back to my thoughts from before.

Emmie's Pov-

 I stretched as we walked over a little hill and then sighed as Natsu and Lucy started arguing about her not walking for her self. I looked over to the side as I heard a bush rustle Natsu jumped into the bush yelling who's there. I sniffed the air then smiled it was some one from the guild. As I though this out popped Gray in only his underwear. I snickered as Lucy commented about them being childish and Happy making a comment about her saying it the the cat. Once the two boys had calmed down we decided to a break sitting up on a cliff where Happy could fish. I was sitting between Natsu and Gray just listening to them talk. I had a wired felling that I had met this guy somewhere before. I just could not shake it, then I remembered that he had said when we met that he thought I looked familiar. I looked over at Lucy who was looking between the the two of us as if seeing something for the first time.

 I looked at Gray again and noticed that he was looking over at me. I frowned slightly and asked “Do I have something on my face?” He shook his head then said “No I just, I just have this wired felling like I have met you somewhere before....” I nodded my head then said “Yeah I feel the same way. It's like I knew you a long time ago.” I looked over as Lucy gasped and said “Hold on a second Em. You know that person you have been looking for...do you think maybe it could be him?” I looked at her shocked then back at Gray who just looked plain confused. I looked down at the ground and said softly “I know this is kind of a wired question, but is your last name maybe um is your last name.” I looked up taking a deep breath and asked “Is your last name by chance Fullbuster?” He sat there for a second just staring at me before he nodded slowly.  
I looked down at the ground again as tears filled my eyes. I smiled and then looked up and said “This might sound really wired, but I well I am your little sister...” He stared at me not saying anything I looked down and said “I am sorry it's just I have-” Before I could finish I felt arms rap around my shoulders. I looked up and saw Gray smiling down at me he had tears in his eyes as he said “I thought you where dead...when I woke up and you where done I thought I had lost you! I am so glade your safe Meme.” I smiled as a memory flashed through my head of me looking up at a much younger Gray as he patted my head and called me by my nickname. I rapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulders sobbing. After a few minutes we let go of each other. I smiled at him and said “I am so glad that I finally found you...” He smiled and patted my head like he had when we where little and said “I promise I will never leave you again.” I looked over at Natsu and Lucy to see them both smiling. I heard Gray sigh as he said “We should all be getting back soon.” Both Lucy and I looked at him and asked “Why do you say that?” He turned to face away from us and stood up saying “Erza is due back anytime now.” I tilted my head to the side wondering why that would mean we had to get back soon. Don't people come and go from the guild on missions all the time.   
I looked over at Natsu and saw that he looked scared. Can she really be that scary that both Gray and Natsu would be scared of her. Lucy was saying how excited she was to meat her and then asked what she was like and the guys said all said together scary then when on to list other things as well. I laughed and said “She can't be that bad can she?” Happy sighed well eating his fish and said “She's not that bad you guys.” I smile,  but stopped as Natsu said “Yeah, but she is bad enough for me.” Gray said something as well, but I was distracted by something in the wood. I was about to say something when I the ground below us blew up into sand. I looked around as my head popped up and I saw everyone, but Happy and Dotty.  
I jumped out of the sand and started running to where I smelled Happy and Dot. As we got there I saw a bunch of guys standing around the two cats who where tied to a spit. Happy was shaking as Dot glared at the guys saying “You messed with the wrong group bud!” I jumped down off the rock we where standing on as I Natsu said “Gray lest do this!” As I laded I kicked a guy right in the making him fly back I ran over to help Lucy with that chicken guy, but Gray beat me to it. I smiled and said thanks as I ran over to help Lu finish undoing the rope on Dot. I looked up to where Natsu was trapped in the sand thing only to see it light up orange and Natsu come flying out. Once we had finished off the last guy we tied them all up to a tree.  
I smiled down at Dot as the guys fought in behind me. I looked over as the guy with a bulls eye on his head muttered something about lulu. I was over with Lucy and asked “What does that mean?” He looked at us and said again lulu lullaby. I shook my head as Gray repeated it back and said what does that mean. Before any of us could react a shadow shot underneath us knocking us off our feet. I looked over in shock as it grabbed the tree we had the guys tired to and pulled it down along with them before shooting back. I looked around trying to find the person as Lu what that was and Natsu asked who. I stopped as Gray said “Well who ever it was there fast I can't even senses their presence anymore.”  I nodded then looked at Natsu as he asked “But what can this mean?” I shook my head and said “I don't know, but I don’t like it one bit.” I could not get that one word out of my head as we all started to walk back to the guild, lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this story posted on another sight as well Quotev.com.


End file.
